


Silver In The Moonlight

by fantasea_me



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kind of a pre-canon thing if you squint, M/M, sorry i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasea_me/pseuds/fantasea_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's always known his friends were trouble, but daring him to jump naked in a lake? That was a new level. At least it's empty, right? </p>
<p>Hiding behind a rock, the naked Sugawara, also the victim of a dare, would beg to differ. </p>
<p>A story of a first meeting, awkward teen boys, and possibly the worst wingman in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver In The Moonlight

"Sawamura, dude, you're going down," Kuroo stated, tilting his head to the side and offering Daichi his trademark smirk. It irritates Daichi to see it, even in the dim lighting of their cabin. 

"Bring it on, Kuroo. I've never been beaten at poker," Daichi said simply, cracking his knuckles and shuffling the cards. "And I don't plan to start now." 

"Wanna bet on it? I've been learning from Kenma," Kuroo warned. "He knows a lot about the art of the poker face." 

"He knows a lot about making you shut up, Kuroo. I'll have to ask him to teach me." 

"Oh! Burn!" Came the call from the background, followed by the crunch of potato chips. Daichi groaned as he glanced to the side. Bokuto was poised on the arm of the couch and watching them like a hawk, as usual. 

"Bokuto, you're supposed to be on my side!" Kuroo whined. 

"I'm on the side with the sickest burns, bro. Right now, that's Daichi." 

Daichi laughed slightly despite himself and started dealing the cards to Kuroo, Bokuto, and-

"Where's Oikawa?" 

Kuroo jerked a thumb at the door. "Complaining to his boyfriend, as usual." 

"Again? This camping trip is only a week long, and we aren't even outdoors! What's his problem this time?" 

"No hot water, Iwa-chan! The only source around here that isn't ice-cold is the lake, and even that is room temperature at best!" They heard the loud complaint through the door before it slammed to reveal Oikawa, wearing his favorite alien pajamas and clutching his phone to his ear. There was a pause that meant Iwazuimi was talking, and Oikawa obviously didn't like what he said, judging by the way his face screwed up. 

"There are FISH in the lake, Iwa-chan! You know they creep me out!" He pouted as he bent over to rummage through their cooler for a soda. "For my boyfriend, you're doing a poor job of keeping track of what annoys me." 

"We all know what's annoying me," Daichi mumbled to himself. It wasn't a secret that he found Oikawa's high maintenance personality a bother, and Kuroo smiled at his comments. 

"And my so called 'friends' are super mean, too!" Oikawa continued. "Honestly, Iwa-chan, sometimes I want to throw them in the lake." His annoying complaints continued as he shut the cooler and retreated to the couch, propping his feet up on the arm opposite Bokuto. 

Across from Daichi, Kuroo's eyes lit up. He gulped, because that was never a good thing. 

"Daichi," he started, "would you care to make this game a little more...interesting?" 

"No." 

"Aw, come on! You're so boring!" 

"You always make me do stupid stuff, Kuroo. I'm not helping you jump off a roof ever again." 

"That was only to impress Kenma!" Kuroo defended. 

"And it didn't impress him, remember? He called you an idiot and took you to the ER. The only person who was impressed was the doctor, when she saw how many bones in your arm you'd broken." 

"Low blow, Daichi. Low blow," Kuroo whistled. Bokuto leaned over and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

"I was impressed, bro." 

"Thanks, bro." 

"Can we just start playing now?" Daichi grumbled. 

"Not until you agree to my conditions!" Kuroo demanded. Daichi sighed. 

"What conditions?" 

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says," Kuroo practically purred. "No matter how embarrassing." 

"No way!" Daichi said hotly. "Not happening. Nope." 

"Well, if you're scared I might beat you..." Kuroo teased, arranging his cards and peering at Daichi over the top. 

"I didn't say that," Daichi interrupted. "Because you suck at poker." 

"Then play!" 

"Ugh, fine, if it'll shut you up," Daichi groaned. "But when I win, I'm making you video chat Kenma and do a striptease." 

Kuroo gulped, and slammed his cards down on the table as he picked up his phone. 

"What are you doing? Why aren't we started?" 

"I'm just texting Kenma and telling him that whatever happens in the next few hours is because of Bokuto," Kuroo defended. He shut his phone off and picked up his cards. 

"Ready to play now?" 

Daichi nodded.  
________________________________

Across the camp grounds, about a five minute walk from Daichi's cabin, someone opened up a door and quietly crept outside. In the moonlight, the shadowy figure quickly waved goodbye to the people inside and began to walk away. 

"I love you, Suga senpai!" A high pitched voice called as a short figure appeared in the doorway. "You're the best person ever!" 

"Thanks, Hinata," Suga whispered, "But it's not that big a deal. How long do I have to do it, Asahi?"

Another nervous voice called from the inside of the cabin, and said, "Until the sun comes up." 

Suga gulped. 

The things he did for his underclassmen, honestly.  
________________________________

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. 

How could Daichi have lost? He didn't lose at poker, especially to Kuroo. Shit. What had he gotten himself into? 

He slowly looked from his cards to Kuroo's face, and felt all the blood drain from his. 

"Whatever you have me do, just don't make it illegal," he begged. 

"Don't worry," Kuroo smirked evilly. "I have the perfect punishment in mind." 

"W-what is it?" Daichi stuttered, resisting the urge to just punch Kuroo in the face and run. Why had he agreed to this? Kuroo had played him like a fiddle, just like he did every day of their friendship. Bokuto was watching the entire conversation with rapt attention, and even Oikawa had paused his phone call. 

Kuroo's grin spread over his entire face. "Oikawa, how's the lake this time of year?" 

"Warm, but still terrible because it's outside." 

Kuroo glanced back to Daichi, and placed his cards down delicately. He began to stretch his back again the chair, drawing out Daichi's torture for as long as possible. 

"You ever been skinny-dipping, Sawamura?" He asked sweetly. 

"No," Daichi said bluntly. "Nope. Nuh-uh. There is no way in hell I'm swimming naked in that lake, especially with you." 

"Oh, I won't be swimming in it. Neither will anyone else. It'll just be you, Daichi, in the lake bare ass naked, until four in the morning." 

Bokuto hooted, and Oikawa snorted as Daichi began to splutter excuses, only to be silenced by Kuroo. 

"I'm a kind soul," he continued, "so I'll make it as painless as possible. The three of us walk you to the lake, you strip and jump in, we leave, and you don't come back to the cabin until after four. Deal?" 

"Kuroo, I really don't-" 

"Ah! You promised, Daichi. Isn't a captain always supposed to keep his word?" 

He glared at his best friend, and sighed. He would regret this, he knew he would. At least nobody would be in the lake this late, with it being nearly midnight. The instructions to all campers were to keep nocturnal activities indoors, lest they attract bears. Daichi was pretty sure it was just so the elderly campground owner could get some shut-eye, but whatever. 

"Fine," he said, standing up. "But all your phones stay here."  
________________________________

Suga set his bag down on the dock, looking around anxiously as he checked his watch. It was 11:45 at night. Surely nobody would be out this late? 

He seemed to be right. 

Suga sighed as he sat down on the dock and sent Asahi a text to let him know he was at the lake. The only reply he got a thumbs up emoji, but the incoming encouraging messages from Tanaka and Nishinoya confirmed the fact that everyone in his cabin was looking forward to this dare eagerly. 

Suga could do this. He was a senpai now, and offering to take the embarrassing dares of his underclassmen was part of his job description. Besides, Hinata would get himself killed trying to skinny-dip in the lake. 

As quickly as he could, Suga started to unbutton his shirt and place it gently on the dock before removing his shoes and socks. He tried to calm his nerves as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the ground, but for the most part he was unsuccessful. He decided to keep the underwear on, at least until he was fully in the lake. He wasn't an idiot.

The only good thing about the dare was the location. This little part of the lake was shielded from most tourists by a large rock outcropping, so huge that it basically turned this section into a pond. The water was so clear you could see the clean bottom, and for once there didn't seem to be any fish flitting around. If there were, they were only minnows. 

He lowered himself into the lake slowly until he was submerged up to his chest, signing in relief at the temperature. Before he could lose his nerve, he took a deep breath and slipped off his underwear before tossing them ashore. As carefully as possible, he took a selfie of his naked torso and sent it to Asahi as confirmation that he had completed the dare before gently placing his phone back on the dry wood. Suga swam out the the center of the lake, near an outcropping of rocks, and sighed in relief. 

Now, all he had to do was wait until sunrise. 

Suddenly, he heard voices. Suga went still, before diving behind a rock and praying they would go away. 

They didn't.  
________________________________

"Strip, strip, strip!" 

"I am, Bokuto. Jesus," Daichi grumbled, hoping the darkness surrounding them would hide his reddening face. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, and Oikawa whistled. 

"You're built, man," Kuroo said appreciatively. 

"Well, I'm glad that now I know the real reason for this dumb dare." Daichi snarled. "All so you can just see me naked, you perverts." 

"Daichi, we've seen you naked millions of times before. Have you forgotten who your friends are?" 

"A bunch of towel stealing idiots, yes. I'm getting used to just walking out of the shower naked, these days. Your catcalls barely even phase me anymore." 

"Stop talking and take off your pants!" Bokuto interrupted. 

Daichi kicked off his flip-flops and yanked down his basketball shorts, leaving him standing there in nothing but his boxers. 

"I'll be back by sunrise," he muttered, starting to climb up a short rock face and ignoring his friend's whistles. 

When he reached the top, about ten feet above the dumbasses on the ground, he yanked off his boxers and tossed them below. 

There was something to be said about standing naked in the wilderness, but Daichi was too busy sprinting to the edge of the water and throwing himself in, trying to avoid the others and their line of sight. Knowing them, at least one had managed to sneak a phone. If a single picture of this naked debacle escaped, he'd strangle them all. It was bad enough that Oikawa had promised to tweet about it to his thousands of followers.

By the time Daichi surfaced, Kuroo was standing above him with all his clothes gathered in one hand. 

"See you in a few hours, Daichi!" Oikawa called sweetly as they all laughed manically and began to sprint away. Daichi sighed, and looked around. At least they'd left him his shoes. 

This area of the lake wasn't really that bad. It was blocked off from the majority by a cliff, didn't have a huge fish population and was kinda beautiful. You had the trees, the vines hanging off the cliff, that weird silver patch of hair clinging to a rock, the-

Wait a second. 

Daichi swam closer to the rock in the center of the lake, praying to all the gods that it wasn't some strange snake or animal, because then he'd be forced to hightail it back to his friends in the nude, and he wasn't prepared for that level of humiliation. He turned in the water and reached forward slightly, expecting to feel some plant texture on his hand, but instead getting...

Something that screamed?!

Almost as soon as the sound pierced the air, Daichi threw himself backwards and started to swim madly in the other direction, not even caring the entire back sound of his body was exposed for a few seconds. His friends would pay for sending him to this lake from hell, all he had to do was find land, and then-

"I'm sorry!" Someone called. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't think anyone would be out here!"

Daichi stopped, and looked over at the rock slowly. 

Staring back at him was probably the most beautiful boy Daichi had ever seen. 

He had hair that looked positively silver in the moonlight and practically luminescent eyes, and skin that was smooth and unmarked all the way down from his face to his navel. The rest was covered by the water, thank god. 

For one brief, ridiculous second, Daichi was sure that he had stumbled upon a merman. Or maybe a siren. Something mystical, that was for sure.

Then the other boy started to stammer, and he realized that their situation was much, much more awkward. 

The other boy began to swim towards him, careful to keep his lower half underwater. "Um...hi? My name is Sugawara Koushi, and I'm on a camping trip here with my summer club team. I didn't think anybody else would be out this late, I am so sorry-" 

"Hold on a second," Daichi interrupted. "Are you...naked?" 

The boy - Sugawara - stopped dead in his tracks and looked away, embarrassed. 

"Um...yes." 

Daichi stilled when he realized that there was no reason for Sugawara to ask if he was naked as well, because of the way Daichi had been swimming a few seconds ago. 

"Did you, ah, see me-" 

"I closed my eyes," Sugawara offered. "If that makes you feel better." 

It kind of did, actually. 

"I'm Sawamura Daichi," he offered, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you." 

Sugawara smiled, and they shook hands. 

"You can call me Suga. It's a weird way to meet, but the pleasure is mine." 

"Suga," Daichi repeated, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "Well, if I had to be naked in a lake with somebody, I'm glad it's you." 

"Uh, thanks?" 

"Not in a creepy way!" Daichi stumbled, gesturing widely and accidentally splashing water in Suga's face. "Just glad it's you and not my friends." 

"The ones who were here a few minutes ago?" Suga asked. "They seem...excitable." 

"You have no idea," Daichi groaned. 

Suga smiled. "They nearly gave me a heart attack, but it's a good thing they were so loud. It saved me the embarrassment of having more people see me doing something so humiliating." 

"Oh, so you don't go to a naked midnight swim just for fun?" Daichi remarked. Suga laughed. It was a great, light laugh that did weird things to Daichi's stomach. 

"No," Suga chuckled, "and I'm guessing that you don't either. What's the story behind that?"

"I lost at poker," Daichi mumbled, splashing the surface of the water angrily. This part of the lake was shallow enough for him to just barely touch the bottom. "But I honesty have no idea how. Kuroo is usually terrible at it." 

"If it helps, I have no idea how to poker," Suga offered. 

"What's your story, then? Why are you out here?" 

Suga exhaled and rubbed his neck nervously. "Ah, well my cabin mates and I were playing truth or dare-" 

"And lemme guess, you have a terrible friend as well?" Daichi interrupted. 

Suga smiled, and shook his head. They were close enough now for Daichi to see that he had a small beauty mark beneath his left eye, and it was very distracting. 

"Not exactly. See, I'm about to go into school as a second year, so I'm the oldest on my club team. One of the first year students dared a junior high kid to do this, and he got a little scared. I volunteered to take his place." 

Daichi whistled. "Really? That's brave of you." 

Suga blushed slightly, and the tint to his skin was probably the cutest thing Daichi had ever seen. 

"It was nothing," he insisted. "Tanaka can be a little merciless when he wants, and Hinata was so nervous about this that I thought he would combust, so I had to step up." 

"Where are you going to school, exactly?" Daichi asked curiously. 

"Karasuno," Suga replied sweetly. "It's not that impressive, but it's a nice school. What about you?" 

Daichi couldn't speak, suddenly. 

"You're not going to believe this," he started, "but as of this month I am officially going to be a second year at Karasuno."

Suga's mouth cracked open into a downright grin as his eyes widened. 

"Seriously?" He cried. "We're going to be same school?" 

"My dad got transferred," Daichi explained, "and I have a close friend named Michimaya who goes there. We signed all the papers a few weeks ago." 

Suga's arms crossed over his torso as if he was supporting his upper body, and he started to laugh. Daichi may have mentioned before that he liked Suga's laugh, but that was absolutely nothing compared to this full-blown cackle of a laugh that shook his entire body. Suga bent forward at the waist and leaned in his mirth, his forehead nearly hitting the water as giggles racked his body. Daichi's brain short circuited. 

Suga's entire back was exposed all the way down his spine, although the water was still deep enough to hide anything else. His back looked as smooth as the rest of him, with a nice arc that was driving Daichi insane. All he wanted to do was reach down and trace the outline of those sharp shoulder blades-

No. 

He couldn't be immediately attracted to a guy he'd just met. Especially while they were both naked. Not gonna happen. 

But it wasn't just attraction, though. Not really. Suga seemed genuinely sweet, and funny, and he had a great laugh and was just really freaking cute, but hot at the same time, so, so hot-

NO. Daichi refused.

"That's so strange! What a way to meet, right?" Suga straightened and wiped his eyes with one hand, still chuckling slightly. "It'll be a little strange to explain to our friends how we know each other already." 

"How long do you have to stay out here for?" Daichi wanted to know. 

"Until sunrise," Suga responded with an eye roll. "And you?" 

"Same here. Although I honestly have no idea what I'll do after that, since the terrible people I hang out with stole my clothes." 

"Maybe they'll bring them back?" Suga offered. 

Daichi snorted as he said, "I doubt it." 

"Well, it seems like we have some time to kill. What do you want to do?" 

"No idea," Daichi replied honestly. "Believe it or not, this is my first time skinny-dipping with someone." 

"Oh, me too," Suga assured him. "Let's just talk, then. What do you like to do?" 

Daichi squinted a little, and noticed that Suga was actually a few inches shorter than him. He was treading water and trying not to make it noticeable, but Daichi could tell he was struggling. 

"I will answer that, but let's move up a little," he suggested. They did, walking closer to Suga's rock until the silver haired boy could reach the bottom with no effort. The water level reached a bit lower on Daichi than he would have liked, but it wasn't like anything was showing. 

That was the way they spent the first few hours of their forced captivity, talking about little things. Suga was older by a few months, liked kids, and amazingly enough, also played volleyball. 

"Now that we go to school together, you need to join the team!" Suga begged. Daichi promised he would. 

"I bet you'd be a good captain," Suga said, side-eyeing Daichi casually from where he leaned against the rock. "You seem like the leadership type." 

"Really? Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have you pegged as the motherly type." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suga laughed. 

"Just that you definitely seem like the overprotective sort, that's all." 

"Oh, yeah?" Suga had a wicked gleam in his eye as he dipped both of his hands beneath the water. "Well then take this, Mr. Leader!" 

He raised both hands upward, splashing an unsuspecting Daichi full in the face with water. 

"S-Suga!" Daichi spluttered in shock, before deciding to get revenge. "You want war? You're gonna get it!" 

He raised a tidal wave of his own down on Suga, who squealed and laughed and tried to retaliate. They danced around in the shallows, darting away from each other only to surge forward and splash as hard as they could. After a particularly well aimed stream of water caught Daichi in the mouth, he bent over and started to cough furiously. 

Suga stopped splashing at once, and rushed forward. 

"Daichi!" He cried. "I'm so sorry!" 

Daichi was still bent over, staring at the surface of the water. He waited until Suga was close enough, and then shot his head straight up. 

"Boo!" He yelled, and Suga screamed and jumped back as Daichi cackled.

"Got you," Daichi laughed, "you protective mother duck. Suga?" 

Suga had turned his back on Daichi and was making sniffling noises, his back shaking. Daichi knew it was a trick. It had to be a trick. 

What if it wasn't, though? Shit. 

"Suga, I'm sorry," he started gently, approaching the other boy carefully. "I didn't mean to scare you, honestly." 

He slowly set one hand gently against Suga's back, and tried to ignore the fact that it was as soft as he'd imagined. 

"You okay?" He asked, leaning his head in closer. 

"BOO!" Suga cried, twisting suddenly and leaning his face in as close to Daichi as possible. "Got you!" 

Daichi jumped back, heart rate spiking, and cursed himself for falling for something so obvious. 

"That how you wanna play it?" He teased, widening his stance and getting ready. With a battle cry that he liked to think was quite manly, Daichi lunged forward and splashed Suga in the face with water, momentarily blinding him. Before Suga had time to back up, Daichi was upon him, wrestling him into a headlock while they both laughed. They were both extremely careful to keep their hips apart, though. Because wrestling naked in a lake with a guy you found sexually attractive wasn't gay unless you touched. Obviously. 

"Uncle, Uncle!" Suga laughed, tapping Daichi on the bicep until he released his hold. "I apologize sincerely for scaring you so much, Daichi." 

"You better," Daichi mock growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the boss around here." 

"Oh, sure," Suga smiled, taking a step forward and obviously trying to make himself look taller. "And I'm the- whoa!" His foot slipped out from under him suddenly, and before Daichi could think he was surging forward and wrapping his arms around Suga's waist, as the other boy wrapped his own arms around Daichi's back, over his shoulder blades. 

They stood like that for a moment, and Daichi couldn't think. Suga was so, so soft, and so beautiful, and the close proximity really wasn't helping. Daichi really just wanted to get as close possible, and that was when he realized that they were touching basically everywhere. 

Even in places where they shouldn't be, ever in a million years. Also, his hand on Suga's waist was wandering into dangerously low territory, and Daichi really needed to stop before he did something weird and creepy.

Suga made a breathy sound, low in his throat and Daichi could feel it against his chest. God, even Suga's breath smelled sweet. Was it weird to be this into a guy you just met, especially when you meet naked in a lake? 

Probably. He wasn't sure he cared. 

"Sorry," he apologized, waiting for Suga to get his footing so he could back up a safe distance. "That kinda just happened." 

"No problem," Suga laughed, and there was an awkward silence while Daichi tried very, very hard to forget the feeling of Suga pressed against him. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" The silver haired boy asked, looking a bit embarrassed. "Just making conversation." 

"Um...yeah? A girl in my class, on a dare. That's it. You?" Daichi answered, and Suga rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

"Uh, someone in my class. A guy," he stuttered, and Daichi couldn't help but feel like he'd failed some sort of test. A really gay test, but a test nonetheless. 

"There's nothing wrong with kissing guys," he insisted, praying that he didn't make this weird. "I'd be up for it, if I met the right one." 

Was it his imagination, or did Suga look...happy?

"Cool," he breathed, running a hand through his silver hair. 

"So...are you and that guy...a thing? A couple?" 

Suga raised an eyebrow. "Are you and that girl?" 

"Fair enough," Daichi laughed. "I wonder what time it is?" 

"Oh, my phone's actually over there, on the dock." Suga pointed vaguely behind them. 

"Would you mind if I went and checked?" Daichi asked awkwardly. "And if it's not too much to ask, could I call a friend and ask them something?" 

"No problem," Suga assured him. "It's this way." 

He turned on his heel and swam in the other direction, Daichi following beside him, careful not to expose too much of himself or let his eyes wander. He could possibly hide a boner in the deeper, murkier waters, but then he'd have to explain to Suga why he was swimming out so far and Suga would probably want to go with him which just presented a whole new set of problems and-

Daichi just tried to keep his eyes on the approaching shoreline. 

Suga paused suddenly, and Daichi realized that the water was shallow enough that he had to crouch down to avoid showing off parts of himself he definitely didn't want to be seen. 

"My phone is in my pants pocket," Suga informed him, raising one arm and pointing. "I can come up there with you, if you want." 

"No!" Daichi exclaimed, blushing and scooting back in the dirty water. "I mean, it's just that we're both...you know...so it would be awkward, yeah? Yeah. Yep." 

"Got it." Suga smiled, turning around. Daichi tried not to obviously stare at the movements of his muscles as he did so, and probably failed. 

"Don't look," Daichi said stupidly. 

"Wouldn't dream about it." Suga sounded like he was close to laughing, which Daichi couldn't fault him for. 

Slowly, Daichi rose and walked out of the water and onto the dock, shivering in the air and fighting the urge to cover himself. That would just be more obvious, though, which would lead to more embarrassment. 

He treated cautiously and tried to avoid hurting his bare feet, reaching the area strewn with Suga's clothes. Daichi dug a phone out of the pocket and angrily punched in a number, feeling like an idiot the entire time. He tried to position himself so that if Suga peeked (please don't let him, please don't let him) he wouldn't see much, but he suspected he might be failing. 

Oikawa's number rang three times before his friend picked up, grumbly and probably mad that he had to stop pestering his boyfriend for five minutes. 

"Hello?" 

"Oikawa, I need you to come down here and bring me clothes. Now," Daichi demanded, acutely feeling the droplets sliding down his bare skin. 

"Why would I do that? How did you even find a phone?" 

"You dickheads promised that the lake would be empty," Daichi fumed, and there was silence for a few seconds.

And then. 

"THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN THE LAKE? WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE ARE THEY CUTE HOLY I AM PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER RIGHT NOW OMG-" Oikawa screamed, and Daichi winced. 

"Okay, go," Oikawa commanded. 

"First off, I hate you. All of you. Second of all, I jump into the freaking lake naked like you said, expecting to be alone, but no. Another guy is already in there, he's naked, and it's just awkward all around. I need you to bring me clothes right now so it can stop being awkward, if you catch my drift," Daichi whispered furiously. 

"Is he cute?" Bokuto asked bluntly, barely containing his excitement. 

Daichi sighed. "Yes." 

He had to pull the phone away from his ear due to the sheer volume of the shrieks.

There were sounds like someone was wrestling, the unmistakable sound of shattering glass, and then Kuroo was on the phone. 

"You still have to stay out there for another hour. But...we'll bring you something to wear. Only, though, if you introduce us to your cute friend."

"No!" Daichi complained, flushing. "That's cheating. I'm already doing the bet." 

"Tough luck. We just leveled up, bro. See you soon." Kuroo sounded way too gleeful as he hung up, and Daichi sighed. 

He turned back to the lake, reflecting on what a good view it was when he actually stopped to watch. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting brightly off the water and tinging the whole thing with silver and white. Suga was in the middle of it all, knees hugged up to his chest and his back to Daichi, each individual notch on his delicious spine visible and damn, it was breathtaking. For just a second, Daichi couldn't believe his luck. He was here, looking at this view, talking to this beautiful boy who (for some reason) decided Daichi was worth his time. The sky was clear and everything was white and pale and silver, and it was a scene that just breathed 'Suga'. 

It was mesmerizing. 

Daichi snapped a picture on Suga's phone, quickly sending it to himself before deleting it and hoping Suga would never find out as he walked off the dock. Jumping in would honestly just feel awkward at this point, not to mention how shallow it was. 

He faced the water, took a deep breath, and walked in.  
________________________________

Suga had been very quietly trying not to freak out the entire time. First of all, not two seconds after his naked body was submerged in water...somebody else jumped in. Then he found out that said person was a boy his age, who was going to his school. A very cute boy his age, it should be noted. 

And then, the biggest issue. 

He said he wouldn't mind kissing the right guy. 

It was every single fantasy Suga had ever entertained come to life, and he was just waiting to wake up, realizing that it was all a dream while Hinata bounced up and down and screamed about breakfast. 

Suga really, really didn't want to wake up. 

As Daichi (God, Suga loved how that name sounded) waded towards the water, Suga had to fight every single urge inside him that demanded he look. 

From what he'd seen before, Daichi was...solid. Very well built. Honestly, Suga couldn't look down half the time for fear of fainting then and there. Not to mention how he'd slipped and fell, only to feel Daichi close him and press their bodies close. 

Suga couldn't be imagining this sexual tension. No way.

"Everything okay?" He called over his shoulder, and heard as Daichi squawked behind him, followed by a huge splashing sound. 

Suga whirled around, swimming forward a bit only to see Daichi struggling to sit up and rubbing his head. His knees were bent up in front of him, and it kinda reminded Suga of that one scene in The Little Mermaid. 

"You scared me," he muttered, dark cheeks turning a bit red in the moonlight. "The water is shallow here, Suga. That hurt." 

Suga couldn't help but laugh. 

This gorgeous boy in front of him (from Suga's slightly taller vantage point he could glance right down on Daichi's abs...swoon) was also a huge dork. He was exactly Suga's type. 

He also had a really, really nice ass. 

(Suga may have been lying when he said he closed his eyes. Maybe.)

Could you blame Suga for wanting to test the waters? He was 98% sure that going another hour without kissing this boy would kill him. 

He shifted to his knees in the water and leaned forward, running his fingers carefully through Daichi's hair so he could glance at his forehead. 

"Sorry," he whispered in what he hoped was a sexy voice. "I didn't mean to scare you, Daichi." 

"S-Suga," Daichi breathed, and God he was so close that if Suga wanted too he could just lean forward and-

"WOOOOOOOOO DAICHI! OW OW!" Someone wolf-whistled, and they sprang apart as fast as possible. It was Suga's turn to backpedal underwater and hope none of Daichi's friends got a good luck at anything private.

"I'm going to kill each of them slowly," Daichi promised, burying his head in his hands as the tips of his ears turned red. "Just like they do to me everyday."

Suga smiled. "Well, if they brought you something to wear, you can forgive them, right?" 

"Maybe," Daichi muttered, bringing his legs underwater and shuffling forward on his hands into deeper water. Suga followed him and looked up, realizing that his friends were standing at the beginning on the wooden dock, a few feet away. Suga flushed, wondering what exactly it had looked like they were doing. 

"Throw me whatever you brought," Daichi demanded, squatting on his ankles in the water, facing away from Suga. 

"Nope," said one boy cheekily, the one with the bedhead hairstyle and lazy grin. "You have to come get it." 

"Kuroo, I will literally kill you with my bare hands! Just throw me the clothes, okay?" 

"You have to reach me to kill me," Kuroo taunted, dangling a plastic bag from his finger and smiling. "Come and get it, Daichi." 

"Bokuto, throw me the clothes." Daichi was obviously getting flustered, sneaking glances at Suga and turning away. 

"Don't you dare!" Cried the other friend, the handsome brown-haired one. "That thing is mine, and if it gets wet I'll make my boyfriend beat you up." 

"Iwaizumi would beat you up instead, Oikawa, and you know it," Daichi said stubbornly. 

"Dude, just walk up here and get it. That's all you have to do." 

"You can go ahead and get it, Daichi." Suga felt a surge of affection and giddiness at Daichi's embarrassment, not to mention his friends and their obvious teasing. It was cute. "I won't look, and besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before." 

"Holy crap, I like this guy," whispered Bokuto as Daichi turned to Suga with a look of horror on his face. 

"You said you closed your eyes!" He hissed, running his hands through his hair angrily.

"I did, after a few seconds!" Suga insisted, wringing his hands. "I didn't know you were a person, at first! You could've been a monster or something!" 

"Just turn around," Daichi muttered. "And don't look, this time." 

"I didn't mean to~," Suga said in a sing song voice, swishing his hands through the water. "Just tell me when it's safe for me to get out, too."

"What the hell is this?" Daichi yelled angrily, and Suga could hear his friends cackling. "What kind of clothing is this?" 

"It's Oikawa's robe," Kuroo remarked in a monotone voice. "You're supposed to use it after a shower, so we figured it was perfect for you." 

"I made them bring you some of your RIDICULOUSLY TIGHT BOXER BRIEFS, THOUGH. YOU KNOW, THE ONES THAT MAKE YOUR HUGE JUNK LOOK EVEN BIGGER? But seriously I didn't want your dick rubbing against the silk m," Oikawa chimed in loudly, and then squawked as Daichi punched him in the shoulder. 

"I was just trying to be a good wingman," he muttered childishly, and Suga couldn't contain his laughter any longer. 

"Jesus," Daichi muttered. "You're all terrible friends, please leave." 

"Not yet, Daichi," Kuroo teased. "You're supposed to introduce us to your friend." 

Suga turned around quickly in surprise. 

"What?" He squeaked out, suddenly feeling a lot more shy. 

"No way, you guys. You've already scarred enough people to last a lifetime. Leave." 

"Don't be that way, Daichi, or I won't set to you anymore on the weekends." Oikawa sniffed and tossed his hair back, and Suga grinned. 

"You're a setter?" He asked excitedly, snapping in the direction of his clothes and thanking God when Daichi realized what he wanted, tossing him the long shirt and boxers he'd left on the dock. He shrugged the shirt on and buttoned it up quickly, tugging the boxers on beneath the water before hauling himself back up on the dock. "That's great! So am I!" 

Oikawa gave a whistle as he looked Suga up and down. "Well, aren't you just Mr. Refreshing." 

"Uh...thanks?" 

"I'm Bokuto." Daichi's friend stuck his hand out and shook Suga's wildly, grinning madly. "Very nice to meet the object of Daichi's affections, very nice indeed." 

"Bokuto!" Daichi yelled, lunging forward and shoving his friend. "Shut up, okay?" 

Suga felt so light and happy, suddenly. There was honestly no feeling like knowing that the person you liked also liked you in return. Considering how short of a time they'd known each other, it was still a great experience. He wanted to laugh and sing, or something. He turned to Daichi and looked at his red face and smiled, giggling a bit at how Daichi's face went even redder. 

Then he looked at what Daichi was wearing, and laughed even harder. 

It was a silk, pink robe with red and purple roses splattered all around it. It ended about mid-thigh on Daichi, and that, plus his wide shoulders and dark complexion, made the image even more hilarious. He did have great legs, though. Very muscular. 

"Suga," Daichi said through clenched teeth, "these are the sentient piles of trash I call friends, named Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa. Sentient piles of trash, this is Suga." 

He shook each of their hands and smiled, internally squealing over the way it made Daichi so flustered. 

"Well then," Kuroo said, "I guess it's time for us to be off. Suga, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I'm really going to kiss -oh sorry, I mean miss- talking to you." 

"Almost as much as Daichi will probably kiss -oh sorry, I mean miss- talking to you," Oikawa muttered. 

"Coming, Dai?" Bokuto asked as the other two walked off. "You only have to stay out here until four." 

Daichi turned to Suga. "Are you ready to get out of here? You can wash up at my cabin, if you want." 

"Smooth," Bokuto whispered. 

"Um, I'd like too, but I can't. I'm supposed to stay out here until sunrise," Suga said honestly. "Upperclassman honor, and all that. I'd really like too, though." 

"Would you mind if I...stayed out here? Kept you company?" Daichi said nervously, and Suga smiled and tried to ignore Bokuto whistling. 

"I wouldn't mind at all. "  
________________________________

"Really sorry about my friends," Daichi apologized, swishing his feet around in the water as they dangled off the dock. His face hadn't cooled in what felt like hours; Suga had to know that Daichi was attracted to him, now. He wasn't saying anything, though, which was nerve-wracking. 

It wasn't anything negative, though, which was nerve-wracking in an entirely different way. 

Suga stood suddenly, and Daichi's eyes followed the movement instinctively. 

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously, watching as Suga fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. 

"Getting back in the lake," Suga answered. "I figured I may as well do the right thing and honor my bet at least a little."

"Are you going to keep your boxers on?" Daichi asked, mentally slapping himself. Now Suga was going to think he was a perverted creep, why did he ask such stupid stuff? Why did the silver haired boy in front of him make him melt into such a useless puddle? 

Suga only smiled at him, and Daichi felt a little relieved. 

"Technically, I've already been out of the water," he explained. "The bet's pretty much been shattered, so I figured I might as well make it more comfortable for myself." 

"S-smart..." Daichi trailed off, mind wandering as he watched Suga unbutton his shirt. He had such prominent collarbones, honestly, and his muscles were so lithe and lean, Daichi just-

"You coming in?" Suga interrupted his thoughts. "No nudity required." He winked, and Daichi nearly combusted. 

He stood up quickly and shrugged off Oikawa's dumb robe (God, just looking at the thing pissed him off) before diving into the water, not giving himself time to think. He felt and heard the splash beside him that meant Suga had joined in, and opened his eyes despite the sudden onslaught of bubbles. 

Suga's eyes were closed and his hair floated up gently in the water as he sank serenely to the bottom, the moonlit water reflecting on his glowing skin and hair. 

Daichi didn't consider himself a poet, but looking at Suga made him want to write a sonnet or something, just to immortalize how he looked then. Tranquil, and silver in the moonlight. 

Suga opened one eye slowly before squinting up at Daichi. When he saw the look on Daichi's face he laughed, and the bubbles of oxygen rose from his pink lips to the surface. Daichi's lungs burned, and he had to follow. 

After they'd both surfaced, the atmosphere between them just felt different. Electric, almost. It was entirely opposite the awkward, tentative space of the previous hours. Maybe it was just the fact that there was no denying his attraction. It felt like anything could happen, honestly. 

Like something was just meant to happen. 

Suga kept laughing, musical and bubbly, and Daichi didn't even feel embarrassed anymore. He just laughed along, and leaned back a bit to tread in the deep water. When he'd finally got his breath back, he looked up to see Suga smiling at him, head tilted to the right and hair dripping over his forehead, sending silver droplets onto his neck. 

"We're gonna go to the same school," Daichi hinted. "We don't have to end...this." 

"Good. I'm really glad I met you," Suga confessed, and Daichi felt like floating. Well, figuratively floating. He was already in water, so- 

Never mind. 

"Me too." Okay, Daichi, time to be smooth. He could do smooth. "After all, it's important to get acquainted with the person you're hoping to date." 

Suga's mouth dropped open into an 'o' shape, and his eyes lit up. 

"That was terrible," he giggled, drifting closer in the water, so close Daichi could feel the sensation of water pushed against his legs from Suga's motions. 

"I promise I'm better at kissing than I am at pick-up lines," he swore, and Suga smiled. 

"Yeah?" He whispered, leaning in and touching their foreheads together. "Are you lying to me?" 

"Never in a million years," Daichi gasped, before deciding to just do it. Man up, and do it. 

He pushed his neck forward and kissed Suga straight on the mouth, which was just as soft as he'd anticipated. 

It was perfect. 

Of course, not technically. They weren't particularly experienced and both were sleep deprived, but who cared?

"Be my boyfriend?" He panted. 

"God, yes," Suga answered, and they dived back into each other. 

It was the start of something so amazing, something with no end in sight, and as Suga's arms snuck to either side of his neck he could feel his heart skip a beat. Everything was lovely and silver and Suga, Suga was so perfect and Daichi was just a weak sixteen year old who couldn't resist a boy made of moonlight. 

Since Suga's arms were a little busy, they started to sink below the surface as Daichi's mind wandered. It wasn't until Suga had to pull back and jokingly ask if Daichi wanted to drown that they decided to continue on the dock. 

But honestly? 

Daichi wouldn't mind sinking to the bottom of the lake and staying with Suga forever, here in this empty lake in the early, early morning. But his arms already felt empty without Suga in them, so he swam to the docks and pulled himself beside him. 

Eventually, they'd have to get up and get dressed, and part ways. They'd have to stop kissing, stop letting their hands roam and explore, stop whispering tender promises in each other's ears. 

Not now, though. And there would always be a next time, and a time after that, and a time after that. 

For now, though, Daichi was focused on the silver boy in his lap, the whimpers in his ear, and the sheer joy of the moment they were living in now. 

Behind Suga's silver hair, the sun began to rise.

___________________________

"There's just one thing that's puzzling me," Daichi said, glancing up from at Kuroo from where his arm rested on Suga's shoulders. 

They were on a double date of sorts, Daichi and Suga and Kuroo and Kenma. Except Kuroo had to pay for everything, apparently, for putting Daichi and his beloved through so much "emotional trauma". 

"What's that?" Kuroo asked innocently, sipping on his soda and looking at the game Kenma was playing. "Babe, behind you," he warned, and Kenma managed to dodge the attack in the middle of his video game battle. He rewarded Kuroo with an absent minded kiss on the knuckles. 

"You're usually terrible at poker, so I don't see how I could've lost. Not that I'm complaining, since I got to meet the best person ever," he said sentimentally as Suga leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Kuroo shrugged. "Maybe I found a good luck charm." 

"Well, after you texted Kenma, you sure seemed a lot more confident." 

"Hmm?" Kenma said in confusion, pausing his game. "Kuroo didn't text me that night."

"Then who was it?" Daichi asked in confusion. 

Kuroo laughed and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. 

"Well, you see," he started, "I may have...sorta...texted Bokuto and asked him to peek at your cards?" 

Silence, and then-

"You did WHAT?" Daichi snarled, rising from his chair and starting to chase Kuroo around the room. "I knew you cheated, I knew it! Get back here!" 

"Kenma, help me!" Kuroo wailed, clawing at the floor as Daichi tackled him and sat on his back. 

"Your fault," Kenma said quietly, never looking up from his game. 

"KENMAAAAAAA!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially in Daisuga hell, join me. Leave comments and kudos, and thanks for reading!


End file.
